


Suprises

by witchbians



Category: Good Trouble (2019), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbians/pseuds/witchbians
Summary: It was unexpected but still beautiful.





	Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to make this really bad and I have three other stories I'm currently working on and this is what came out of me so enjoy.

Callie hated her at first. The girl with blonde hair. The girl that had an advantage being related to a well known judge. She hated Rebecca she was co.petite with Rebecca and Rebbecca was competitive right back. Then Rebbecca helped her and she didn't hate her so much anymore.

 

 

It was a Saturday when they were out for drinks when she started to consider the girl with too big of a smile a friend. Her blonde hair looked golden in the light of the club. Rebecca was happy and dancing. It was then that Callie realized that she considered the girl she once hated a friend of was that bought that Callie Adams Foster held Rebbecca's hair as she threw up and knew that they were indeed friends. 

 

It suprised her when she realized it that Rebbecca was someone that could make smile no matter what. That she felt a warm fuzzy feeling when she smiled. Eventually she settled into it. She accepted that the first girl she had a crush on was a co-worker and moved on. Of course when is that the end to anything for her. So one night she asked Mariana.

 

"If you had a crush on a co-worker what would you do?" She asked

 

"Ooh who do you have a crush on? Ben?" Mariana asked her back

 

"Answer the question Mariana. "Callie redirected

 

"Act on it." Mariana answered 

 

So after much contemplation and cocktails Callie told Rebbecca after work at a bar and then ran out of said bar. 

 

She returned to work that Monday abiding Rebbecca. Of course Rebbecca found her and cornered her in a closet. 

"What was that ambush this weekend." Rebbeca demanded

"Just thought you should know you obviously don't have to return them and you obviously don't do you can forget about it-"Callie tried to explain but before she can finish her sentence she's cut off by Rebbecca's lips on here and she melts into a kiss that lasts for what seems like hours.

"Have you seen yourself of course I have feelings for you. We probably should get back to work" Rebecca laughs

" Yeah let's do that. "Callie laughs

It goes like this in the beginning she hated her and Now she wakes up on Saturday mornings to her girlfriends good morning text and occasionally her face.


End file.
